Present Paranoia
by SilkYuzu
Summary: KaiRei. Fluff. OneShot. Rei knows that Kai can't stand not knowing what his presents are, so he leaves one out. Poor Kai.


Rei woke up early on December 23. He knew that Christmas was just around the corner and there was lots of stuff to be done before he could rest. He shivered as he pulled the thick covers off his body, letting the cold air reach his skin. He glared up at the fan on the ceiling that was slowly turning.

Kai, who was sleeping next to him, had gotten into the habit of turning the fan on every night of the hot summer months. Being as stubborn as he was, he had yet to get out of said habit.

As Rei lay awake, now uncovered, in his large bed, he contemplated the worst thing about sleeping. Shaking his head, he knew; the worst part of sleeping is waking up. In addition, waking up early on a weekend accompanied by the spinning fan was not helping.

With a sigh he got up out of the bed and pulled his over sized T-shirt down lower, hoping that it would get to his knees. It did not.

Rei scampered across the cool floor and grabbed a pair of Kai's sweat pants out of the drawer before hastily pulling them over his shivering legs. He smiled at his small victory, Kai's sweats where always broken in and snuggly warm. They had once had an incident before they became a couple when Rei would 'borrow' Kai's sweats and never give them back.

Looking at himself in the mirror quickly, Rei stuck out his tongue in disgust. He had bed head again, and although it looked terribly sexy on Kai, it just did not work for him. Rei bent over and flipped his long hair over his head so that it touched the floor. Using his fingers (because he was too lazy to find his brush), he combed out the majority of the knots until he was satisfied. Flipping his hair back over, he smiled; perfect.

He padded down the stairs into the kitchen where he warmed up some cider on the stove. The rich smell quickly filled to room with all manners of spices. As it heated up in the small pot, Rei walked into the laundry room. He smirked, knowing that it was the safest place to hide a present for Kai, because Kai never did laundry.

A nicely sized package sat on top of the dryer. It was just a simple cardboard box, with tape on the sides. Rei walked over to it and picked it up in his arms, then walked back out to the kitchen to where he had laid out wrapping paper and ribbon.

Knowing that Kai was going to love his present, Rei smiled as he started to wrap it up lovingly. The shiny navy blue paper with decorated with twinkling silver stars, and it would look great beneath their tree. He tied a pretty silver ribbon on it to complete the look, and gave a content stretch.

With one arm, he held the newly wrapped present, and with the other, he held his hot cider. He made his way over to their Christmas tree and kneeled down to place the present there.

He smirked and took a sip of his cider, he knew that it would annoy Kai to no end seeing that lone present beneath the tree, and not being able to open yet.

Kai would have to know that the present was for him, because He and Rei lived alone, there was no one else to give something to. In addition, Kai tended to like to figure things out immediately, and when something was left out and nothing was said about it, it slowly tapped at his nerves until he could not take it. It was a but funny to watch to.

Rei took another sip from his cider and slowly walked back up the stairs to his bedroom. Rei set his warm mug on the bedside table and then walked into the bathroom to take a long relaxing shower.

xXxXxXxXx

Kai inhaled a large breath of air through his nose and slowly opened his eyes. He could smell rich spices filling up his room, and hot cider was one of his favorite seasonal drinks. He sat up, looked quizzically at the steaming mug on his bedside table, and then looked at the steam coming from the bathroom. Obviously, Rei was awake and taking a shower, but it was excessively early from his usual schedule of sleeping in on weekends.

Kai stepped out of bed, unaffected by the bitter cold and picked the steaming mug up. He took a large gulp of it and sighed contently. Kai walked downstairs to make himself some breakfast. On his way down though, something shiny caught his eye from beneath the Christmas tree. He raised an eyebrow, a present? It was not Christmas yet though…

He walked closer to inspect it further and crouched on his toes in front of the tree, taking another sip.

The gift was wrapped nicely, and had a simple tag on it reading "Kai" in Rei's neat scrawl.

Kai looked it over again, taking in the size of the box.

What _was_ it?

Why was it out early?

Could he open it yet?

Was it on his (very short) list of things he wanted?

Did Rei make it or buy it?

Was it _alive_?

It could not be money, the box was too big, and it's not like he needed anymore living in a mansion. He took another soothing sip of cider, what was Rei doing?

Looking up at the stairs and towards his bedroom, he made sure that Rei was still in the shower. He _could_ open it now and just re-tape it. If he used a sharp knife to cut the tape, Rei would not notice.

He shook his head, no, he could not.

Rei must have meant it as a surprise; he did not want to spoil it.

However, he wanted to know what it _was!_

Kai groaned and glared at the neatly wrapped box. "Damn you."

The pretty box's stars just twinkled back at him.

It was mocking him!

Kai's red eyes narrowed more and he stood up suddenly, went into the kitchen, and picked up a sharp steak knife. He stomped back over to the box and left his mug on a coffee table. Raising the knife, he was just about to stab on that damn tape when a giggle behind him made him freeze.

Kai slowly turned his gaze behind him where He found Rei standing in his fluffy bathrobe with the mug in a hand. "I knew it would annoy you, but do you really need to kill the present?"

"Yes." Kai mumbled softly with a slight frown. "It was mocking me." Suddenly, his eyes widened, "Wait, you _knew_ that it would annoy me?" He stood up and dropped the knife. "You planned this."

Rei made the peace sign with his free hand, "You bet."

Kai rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Rei, "You're evil."

"It was worth it. Anytime that I can make a present make you crazy, it's worth it." Rei smiled and kissed Kai's nose.

"So can I open it?" Kai asked hopefully.

"No." Rei said.

xXxXxXxXx

There we go, a quick little Christmas Drabble, I knida picture it as a "Friday the 13th" sequel.

Review?


End file.
